Damn, I Hate That Girl
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: "You know, you're my first." Rapunzel's innocence really gets on Flynn's nerves on the way to the Snuggly Duckling.


**Found this cute little oneshot hidden on my flashdrive from a few years ago. Please let me know what you think! Takes place on the walk to the Snuggly Duckling.**

 **Finn/Eugene X Rapunzel**

"You know, you're my first," Rapunzel said innocently to the tall man next to her. She was batting her large green eyes and Flynn Rider gagged on the piece of grass her was slowly twirling about in his mouth.

"Sorry, what?" he sputtered. "We've never…" A look of pure confusion crossed her face and Flynn realized with relief that she had no idea what he was talking about. The only problem was, he had no idea what she was talking about either. "Sorry Blondie, I don't know what you're saying."

"You're my first… guy…." She ended with a blush and her companion ran a hand through his hair nervously, not wanting her to get the wrong idea but unsure how to break it to her that he just wasn't interested. He thought she was cute, no doubt about that, but she was just so _young_ … besides her little _frog_ was beginning to get him nervous.

"Uh, hm…" Her large eyes were beautiful and took up so much of her face that he found it difficult to keep from drowning in them. Just now, he realized that taking Rapunzel up on this offer may not have been such a good idea.

"I've never seem one before," she commented interestedly, grabbing the pot she'd brought with her tighter to her body then resting her chin on it. "You just look so different from me and mother."

Flynn now found this quite amusing, and while he was relieved that she wasn't talking about what he hoped she wasn't talking about, he still found her observations unsettling. "I'd hope so," he smiled slightly.

Rapunzel frowned and glanced down at her slight form. "I'm not… bad looking am I? I mean, the only other girls I've ever seen were in my picture books mother used to get for me when I was little. I don't think I'm as pretty as them, but I never thought I was horrible…"

"No, no, no!" Flynn shook his head. He'd always known women were sensitive, but he never knew a naïve one would be even worse. "You're fine, it's just that I was saying…"

"You think I'm fine?"

"Yes! Well, no… I mean, you're pretty but… oh, just ignore me." Rapunzel giggled to herself and observed him for a while until he became self conscious. "What?" he asked awkwardly, uncomfortable at her scrutiny.

"When you stutter your eyes get really wide, and they turn browner."

"I- ah, well, thank you. How do you pick up on stuff like that?"

Rapunzel shrugged and ran a hand through a part of her hair. "When the only thing you have to do is to observe, you notice the little things. That's why, for the most part, I can tell if someone's lying to me." She then looked at him with a gaze so intense that Flynn wondered if she had figured out his true intention for bringing her out into the world; to bring her back. He was bringing her to the Snuggly Duckling, where he hoped the locals would scare off his new companion enough so that she would give up the idea of crusading around the country for floating lights.

"I can't tell, though, why Pascal doesn't like you, I'm usually pretty in tune with his feelings."

Flynn eyed the little chameleon cautiously, and his large eyes narrowed in response. "Maybe he's jealous. You know, it's understandable when you have a companion that looks like me. Perhaps Pascal is feeling unloved."

"Oh no!" Rapunzel gasped, taking her friend from off her shoulder and pressing the slight body into her own. Pascal glared at Flynn from underneath her armpit, a sort of growling coming from his tiny throat. Flynn chuckled at the reptile's misfortunes, and continued on. "How far away do you think we are?" Rapunzel asked after replacing her friend on her shoulder, who looked a little queasy.

"Not far," Flynn replied. He had chosen this particular bar so that he wouldn't have long to walk back with a disheartened teenager, the sooner he got back his satchel, the happier he would be. Sure, he would crush the dreams of a young girl, but when one was about to be rich beyond all imagination, it kind of clouds the good intentions. "Maybe another five minutes."

"Oh," Rapunzel sighed and looked about. After a while she perked up again. "This is all so new to me."

Flynn nearly groaned out loud.

This was going to be a long adventure. He just wished she wasn't so damn _pretty_ because it would make it so much easier to hate her.

But as he wracked his brain, he couldn't think of a single reason to hate her as she frolicked amongst the field of flowers up ahead. That was, until he remembered why he was crown-less.

 _Damn, I hate that girl._


End file.
